


cereal sauce

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cereal Sauce, How Do I Tag, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taeyong's pretty happy to finally have a day off their SuperM schedules, getting a chance to sit and recover, go sightseeing and enjoy their time in LA... If they could just figure out what Taemin-hyung wants first thing in the morning.





	cereal sauce

Taeyong's exhausted when he steps into the villa's kitchen, not bothering to hide his yawn. A couple of members are already at the table eating breakfast; Mark is half asleep over his cornflakes whilst Ten sketches more jewellery, iced coffee in his hand. Taemin is staring into the fridge, eyebrows furrowed but Taeyong slips past him, aiming for the coffee machine. Baekhyun stumbles out his room to join them, rubbing his eye as he joins Taeyong by the coffee machine.

It's their first day off since schedules started for SuperM and they're all thankful for the break. Their managers had promised they'd be no training, no filming, no practice at all today, so they could spend more time bonding and just relaxing.

Taeyong looks up, intending to ask Baekhyun if perhaps they could go sightseeing today; he'd been intending to go since they got here but the schedule had been intense. He also didn't know if the others would want to go and he didn't want to go by himself. The question forms on his lips before he notices that Baekhyun isn't paying attention and is staring, frown on his face, at Taemin. Taeyong looks over to see that he's still staring into the fridge.

Taemin's terrible in the morning, they've discovered, and Taeyong can't help but smile a bit. "Hey, Taemin-hyung, are you alright over there?"

Taemin doesn't respond at first but leans back enough to look Taeyong directly in the eyes. "Where's the cereal sauce?"

Taeyong blinks. Ten snorts and chokes in the background and the sound of Mark's spoon clattering against his bowl echoes around the expansive room. Taeyong's mind goes blank as he takes in Taemin's genuine, curious face. "The fucking what?"

Taemin's brows furrow again and he buries his face back in the fridge, moving things around. "Where. Is. The. Cereal. Sauce."

Everyone glances around at each other, eyebrows raised and shrugging. Baekhyun bites into his lip, frowning as he tries to figure out what Taemin is asking for and Mark sits up. "Does he... Does he mean milk? He is slow in the morning, maybe he forgot the word? He forgot how to ask for coffee yesterday morning."

Baekhyun frowns. "He did?"

Taeyong nods. "He asked for dirty bean juice instead."

Baekhyun swallows his laugh and shakes his head. "But no, he asked for cereal sauce, milk isn't exactly a  _ sauce _ , as such. Sugar, maybe?"

"Why would  _ sugar _ be a  _ sauce _ , besides he's on a diet, he didn't even put sugar in his oatmeal on Wednesday."

Ten sighs and gets up, leaving the room as the members try to piece together what Taemin is trying to find. Mark chews on his lips as he stares at the milk carton on the table, about to lift it and wave it at Taemin when Ten re-enters the room, dragging Jongin behind him by the wrist.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Why am I awake before ten am?"

Taemin peers around the fridge door, pouting, a small tremble in his lips and a shaking in his brows. "Cereal sauce."

Jongin blinks at him for a moment and rubs his face, heading to one of the cupboards. He pulls out a bottle of honey and sets it down on the side, stifling a yawn. "It's over here."

Taemin immediately shuts the fridge and pads over to grab the small bottle, grin wide on his face as he curls around Jongin, leaning up for a kiss. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Jongin returns the small peck, ruffling Taemin's hair. "Mhm, eat your cereal."

Taeyong stares as he slowly sits down with his coffee.

He's never going to understand his hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> [incorrect superm tweet here](https://twitter.com/supermincorrect/status/1180887034384257024?s=20)


End file.
